Yoru
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Mengakrabkan diri bersama anak kecil itu susah-susah gampang. Namun kalau sudah terlanjur akrab maka akan terasa sulit untuk melepaskannya. AU with Child!Takao and Doctor!Midorima (?)


Disclaimer: KnB hanyalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi semata

.

.

Yoru

.

.

Mengakrabkan diri bersama anak kecil itu susah-susah gampang. Namun kalau sudah terlanjur akrab maka akan terasa sulit untuk melepaskannya. AU with Child!Takao and Doctor!Midorima (?)

.

.

Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas, dengan sedikit perasaan canggung didekatinya sosok kecil yang sedang bermain dengan boneka Shigaraki yang dulunya pernah menjabat sebagai _lucky item_ -nya dulu.

Sosok kecil dengan rambut sekelam malam dan mata abu-abu yang terlihat tidak mengerti apa-apa itu menengok ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum lima jari terlontar dari wajahnya. Diikuti dengan mata yang menyipit.

Entah kenapa Midorima menjadi teringat akan Kise yang mungkin masih terbang malam ini melalui bandara.

Baru saja dirinya mendapatkan kabar kalau saudara sepupunya yang telah menikah terkena musibah. Dan dirinya mengetahui akan hal itu karena dia dapat melihat wajah sepupunya yang bersimbah darah akibat kecelakaan mobil ketika dia sudah siap dengan peralatan operasi.

Oke, nama marga dari sepupunya memang telah berubah menjadi Takao.

Sehingga Midorima tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun.

Dan dari telepon seminggu yang lalu, sepupunya telah bercerai dengan suaminya dan mendapatkan hak asuh atas anaknya. Namun semuanya terlihat kacau ketika dirinya yang berhasil menjalankan operasi darurat itu menemukan si kecil yang duduk di kursi tunggu.

Rambut yang hitam itu merupakan gen dominan dari sang ayah. Namun disamping gen yang mencolok, gen resesif dari sang sepupu rupanya mewariskan sikap penuh senyum yang selalu mengingatkan Midorima akan sepupunya itu.

Mata bocah itu menyipit, mencoba membaca _name-tag_ yang terpampang di dada kanan Midorima.

"Shin.. shintarou…. Shin-chan!"

Perempatan pun muncul di jidat Midorima. Apakah sepupunya lupa untuk mengajari bocah ini sopan santun sampai begini jadinya?

.

.

.

"Ne ne… Okaa-san kapan pulangnya?"

Midorima yang sedang membaca buku pun harus terganggu oleh ulah si kecil yang bernama Takao Kazunari. Dengan terpaksa dilepaskannya kacamatanya dan dipandangnya Takao yang sedari tadi menarik-narik celana _jeans-_ nya.

"Entahlah… aku tidak tahu."

'Ibumu masih dalam pengobatan.'

Namun Midorima tidak sampai hati mengatakannya. Dijelaskan pun anak itu bakalan tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dan parahnya lagi, hanya dirinyalah yang merupakan kerabat dari pasien di Akita ini.

Inginnya sang ibu bertandang ke apartemennya. Namun ujung-ujungnya terkena kecelakaan. Dan jadilah dirinya yang mengurusi si kecil ini. Rumah sakit tidak mengijinkan anak-anak untuk masuk area perawatan.

Terkadang Midorima merasakan kalau peraturan itu dapat membantu konsentrasi. Namun makin hari dia baru menyadari sulitnya bagi keluarga yang memiliki anak kecil dan tidak punya kerabat lain.

"Kok enggak tahu?! Shin-chan kan dokter!"

"Tapi bukan aku yang mengobati ibumu, _nanodayo_."

Bocah itu cemberut.

"Apa Cuma itu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku mau meneruskan bacaku- _nodayo_."

"Shin-chan gak asik!" ucap bocah berumur enam tahun itu sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Midorima mengucap syukur dalam hati karena dirinya dapat meneruskan bacanya. Setidaknya anak itu sudah mandiri.

Dan ketika terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka, Midorima segera menutup bukunya dan menghela napas dalam. Ada saja ulah si kecil Takao itu.

Oh, Kazunari sebenarnya.

Midorima tergesa-gesa berlari keluar ketika mendapati Kazunari yang berjalan melewati depan lift. Dengan ketangkasannya sebagai pemain basket dulu, dia berhasil menarik Kazunari dan menggendongnya sebelum jari jemari mungil itu memencet tombol yang menyala di lift itu.

Dan ketika Midorima berhasil menghentikan Kazunari, si kecil itu malah memberontak.

"Aku mau maen keluar, Shin-chan! huwe…."

"Ara ara… siapa si imut nan kecil ini?"

Midorima menengadah dan menemukan seorang wanita bernama Masako Araki, pelatih basket SMA Yosen yang juga merupakan tetangganya. Sebenarnya wanita itu sudah pensiun dari tugas pelatih dan memilih mengajar mata pelajaran Olahraga.

Dan saking hebohnya Kazunari, dia pun lepas dari gendongan Midorima. Entah kemana lagi tuh bocah larinya.

"Kelihatannya kesusahan sekali ya, Midorima-sensei?"

"Shin-chan! Tangkap aku!"

Masako hanya tersenyum geli ketika perempatan imajiner bertebaran di wajah Midorima. Dengan gerakan gesit dikejarnya Kazunari yang malah berlari kesana-kemari.

.

.

.

"Jangan kemana-mana, kau belum tahu wilayah Akita. Bagaimana jikalau ibumu mencarimu?"

Midorima tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Kazunari malah sibuk dengan panorama malam di Akita. Memang jika dilihat dari jendela kaca apartemen lantai 4 maka akan tampak cahaya warna-warni yang gemerlapan. Midorima bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Ano ne….yang bulet terus muter-muter itu apa?"

Midorima mau tak mau menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sebuah jari telunjuk yang mungil. Bukankah itu komidi putar? Apakah….

"Itu namanya komidi putar, _nanodayo_."

" _Nanodayo?_ Kyaa…. Shin-chan lucu!"

Midorima menghela napas entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Iya, aku tahu, _nanodayo_. Sekarang sudah lewat jam tidurmu. Ayo kemarilah dan ganti baju," ucap Midorima sambil menarik tangan Kazunari dengan perlahan. Meskipun langkah kecilnya mengikuti Midorima,kepalanya ikut berputar mengikuti arah komidi putar yang berkilauan itu.

Midorima berniat untuk memakaikan baju. Namun anak itu menarik piyama yang dipegangnya dan dengan usaha keras si kecil itu berhasil memakai piyamanya.

Cukup mandiri…

Bahkan Midorima tidak perlu membacakan dongeng tidur ataupun menemani si kecil itu. Ternyata ada sisi baiknya juga dari keponakannya ini.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan mau kemana?"

"Kerja, _nanodayo_. "

"Ikut!"

Dan Midorima meninggalkannya di ruang rawat ibunya dengan harapan si kecil itu tidak kemana-mana. Si ibu sendiri masih ikut terapi karena _fracture_ yang dialaminya cukup parah. Dengan setia si kecil itu menunggui sang ibu sambil bercerita mengenai apa yang telah dilakukannya di apartemen Midorima.

"Terus Shin-chan mengejarku, terus di dalam kamarnya Shin-chan ada jendela yang guedheee…. Banget. Terus ada lampu-lampu kecilnya gitu…"

"Ara ra… kazu-chan enggak boleh manggil Midorima- _sensei_ seperti itu. Panggilnya makek Midorima-san…."

"Tapi Shin-chan juga enggak protes gitu…"

Sang ibu hanya tertawa. Dia sudah tahu ulah Midorima yang pasrah saja dengan anaknya. Apalagi dengan sikap Kazunari yang begini.

"Apa sudah selesai shift-mu, Shintarou-kun?"

"Aa.."

"Gomen ne merepotkan…."

"Bukankah kalau si kecil ini berada disini malah mengganggu?"

" _Tsundere_ like always…." Kikik sepupu Midorima. "Hora, ikut dulu sama Midorima-san. Besok kembali lagi kesini ya?"

Dan mata yang awalnya bersinar malah mulai berkaca-kaca. Kazunari menunduk dalam. Sang ibu hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya.

"Enggak mau… maunya sama Kaa-san…."

"Besok kembali lagi….. hayo… Kazu-chan enggak boleh nakal lho…."

"Enggak mau…."

Dan Midorima terpaksa menggendong Kazunari keluar ruangan meskipun si anak menangis terisak-isak. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa si kecil ini tidak melawan seperti waktu itu? Bahkan meskipun dia tetap protes, tubuhnya tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti.

Merasa tidak enak hati, Midorima memantapkan hatinya untuk menghentikan taksi di depan sebuah _amusement park._

Si kecil yang diam memanglah sebuah keajaiban. Disaat tidur tidak henti-hentinya dia bergerak di dalam taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Setelah puas main entah apalah itu, Takao akhirnya tertidur karena memang telah melewati jam malam anak seumurannya.

Tangan kanan menggendong dan tangan kiri mencoba untuk merogoh kunci di kantong saku celananya. Setelah perjuangan selesai, giliran merebahkan Kazunari-lah yang paling sulit. Si kecil malah mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada leher Midorima sehingga Midorima kepayahan dan terjatuh dari ranjang.

Setidaknya perjuangannya terbayar dengan Kazunari yang tidak mengganggunya malam ini. Di temani dengan _espresso_ hangat dan sebuah buku kedokteran, dirinya memandang lagi panorama yang dikagumi oleh buntalan energy itu. Tanpa sengaja tangannya meraih sebuah _photo album_ kiseki no sedai yang ternyata dibuka-buka oleh Kazunari kemarin.

Dibukanya secara perlahan lembaran demi lembaran. Sudah lama Midorima tidak bersua dengan mereka. Meskipun Murasakibara ada di Akita, pekerjaannya yang lumayan sibuk membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

Getaran dari ponsel hijaunya membuatnya beranjak dari sofa dan menekan tombol ' _accept_ '.

"MIDORIMACCHI!"

Midorima terpaksa menjauhkan telinganya dikarenakan suara Kise yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali meskipun yang bersangkutan telah menjadi seorang pilot pesawat terbang.

"Suaramu kebesaran _nanodayo._ "

"Alah… bilang aja kangen sama anak-anak… iya kan? Kan?"

"Urus-"

"KAN?!"

Midorima terdiam akibat suara Kise yang mendominasi. Lagipula dia juga bukan pihak yang aktif dalam pembicaraan jikalau anak-anak kisedai sedang ngumpul.

"Midorimacchi? Apa masih disitu? Huwaa….. midorimacchi mengabaikanku ssu!"

"Urusai!"

"Wah, ternyata enggak. Senengnya…"

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan penumpang yang naik di pesawat yang kau kendarai. Bisa-bisanya kau nelpon sambil pegang setir kendali pesawat- _nodayo_!"

"Ya enggak lah! Fitnah dari mana itu ssu! Jahatnya! Eh, aku cuma mau ngasih kabar kalau Akashicchi ada urusan bisnis di Akita."

Terus?

Apa hubungannya coba?

"Terus dia pengennya ngadain reunian gitu ssu di Akita. Aku juga maunya ke Akita besok pagi. Reuniannya katanya di restorannya Murasakibaracchi! Alamatnya nanti di e-mail ama Akashicchi!"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Jahat!"

Perbincangan yang ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama pun segera berakhir ketika sebuah pesan baru muncul di layar ponsel keduanya. Mereka berdua menyadari kalau sang pengirim tentunya adalah sang Kapten Kisedai yang 'selalu benar' itu.

Dipandanginya kamar yang ditempati oleh Kazunari.

Dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu terdapat si kecil yang sibuk berguling-guling dalam tidurnya. Midorima melirik jam yang menggantung dan menyadari kalau sebentar lagi si kecil akan ijin ke kamar mandi.

Dibalik sikap hiperaktifnya, ternyata tersimpan sikap mandiri yang begitu luar biasa. Terkadang Midorima merasa heran sendiri.

.

.

.

"Mido-chin, kenapa cuma pesen krim polos?"

"Sebentar- _nodayo_. Yang jelas aku pesan yang ini dulu. Untuk yang lain biar kuberitahu sebentar lagi."

Cowok dengan tinggi mencapai kurang lebih dua meter itu hanya menggeleng-geleng heran. Namun ekor matanya ikut mengawasi arah perginya Midorima sambil terus melayani para pelanggan yang sudah berbinar-binar ketika melihat dirinya yang meracik cocktail berbagai rasa.

Ada seorang anak kecil yang sibuk dengan permainan susun gambar di meja paling ujung. Setahunya Midorima belum menikah. Namun segera dialihkannya perhatiaannya pada pengunjung yang lain.

Midorima tidak habis pikir. Katanya restoran kok nuansanya seperti bar dengan sedikit sentuhan kafe begini. Dia sampai bingung bagaimana jika Kazunari melakukan hal-hal yang diluar nalar orang dewasa.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! kemarilah! Ada yang mau kukenalin!"

Sungguh, ingatkan Midorima untuk menarik napas dalam demi program _anger management_ agar tidak terserang penyakit darah tinggi.

"Siapa _nodayo_?! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu di tempat umum!"

"Mou! Shin-chan jahat!" ucap Kazunari sambil kembali menata serpihan-serpihan gambar untuk menjadi gambar yang utuh di sebuah tempat yang telah disediakan. Midorima segera duduk di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan krimmer polos (karena di kafe-nya Murasakibara tidak menyediakan susu).

"Ohisashiburi desu, Midorima-kun."

Midorima yang niatnya menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot pun segera berjingkat dikarenakan suara plus kehadiran sang bayangan keenam ala Teikou dulu. Dia melirik ke arah Kazunari yang malah tertawa-tawa akibat ulahnya.

"Kurasa dia mampu melihatku disamping hawa keberadaanku yang masih saja tipis," ucap Kuroko datar. Kazunari pun meminum isi gelas yang barusan diberikan oleh Midorima. Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kazunari.

"Aaa…."

"Tak kusangka diantara kita semua ternyata kau yang telah menikah duluan."

Midorima tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Namun dia segera membenarkan ekspresinya dalam hitungan detik.

"Dia anak sepupuku. Ibunya masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tinggal di Akita."

"Soudesuka na…" ucap Kuroko.

"Ne ne... Shin-chan! kakak ini baik banget lho! Dia nemenin aku maen-maen bongkar pasang ini!" ucap Kazunari dengan antusias. Membuat alis Midorima berkedut kesal. Kuroko hanya tertawa renyah.

"Heeehhh… sudah berpisah beberapa tahun akhirnya ada yang duluan menikah ya?"

Tiga kepala menoleh ke arah seseorang yang muncul dengan jas yang diselampirkan di bahu. Kulitnya berwarna gelap eksotis cukup membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe khususnya para perempuan menoleh ke arah sang polisi.

"Aomine-kun."

"Aomine…"

Kazunari hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan raut muka penuh tanya. Sosok itu duduk di sebelah Midorima dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya dengan maksud mengusap kepalanya. Kazunari sontak mundur dan berlari ke belakang Midorima bak mencari perlindungan.

"Aomine-kun, aura mu terlalu menakutkan bagi Kazunari."

"Urusai na, Tetsu! Ini sudah yang paling ramah."

"Kazunari-kun, dia bernama Aomine-kun. Meskipun dia terlihat menakutkan,dia sebenarnya baik."

"Oi,Tetsu!"

"Itu benar _nanodayo_. Jangan takut dengan cover-nya. Meskipun kau juga tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaanmu."

Aomine menghela napas. Lagipula ini anaknya siapa sih?

Belum juga dia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan mengenai si kecil yang ternyata telah dipangku oleh Kuroko, muncullah suara yang memekakkan telinga (bagi para anggota kisedai plus Kuroko). Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Wah! Ada Midorimacchi!"

"Domo, Kise-kun. Ohisashiburi desu."

"Ohisashiburi! Nde, siapa si kecil yang satu ini?! Ya ampun imutnya!" ucap Kise sambil menjawil pipi Kazunari. Midorima menghela napas berat. Kazunari telah menjadi pusat perhatian dari teman-teman reuninya.

Bahkan Akashi yang baru datang pun ikut tertarik pada Kazunari ketika Kuroko bercerita mengenai keberadaannya yang bisa dirasakan oleh si kecil itu. Akashi mengusap kepala Kazunari sambil menanyakan sesuatu mengenai orang-orang yang berada di belakang Kuroko.

"Kurasa dia memiliki kemampuan mata yang cukup menarik. Dia mampu melihat keseluruhan areal kafe ini. Kurasa dia akan menjadi seorang _point guard_ yang handal ketika besar."

"Hanya dengan menanyakan padanya mengenai orang-orang yang berjalan di belakangnya?" tanya Midorima. Kise sendiri malah sibuk ngobrol dengan Kazunari. Aomine mengajak Murasakibara berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu shift kerja Murasakibara berakhir.

"Tentu saja. karena aku selalu benar."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu ya, Akashi."

"Karena aku absolut!"

"Ya ya…"

Acara reuni berisi mengenai cerita-cerita selama mereka berpisah. Namun tetap saja, Midorima merasa agak 'cemburu' ketika perhatian teman-temannya terarah pada Kazunari. Jujur saja Midorima mengakui kalau Kazunari merupakan bocah yang ceria dan mudah sekali bergaul dengan orang lain. Belum lagi dengan caranya memberikan _nickname_ pada orang lain.

Namun yang namanya anak kecil pastilah memiliki batasannya. Dan Kazunari merupakan pembatas bagi reuni mereka karena saat ini si kecil sudah tertidur di pangkuan Kise. Kise sendiri sudah dipengaruhi oleh bunga moe-moe ketika melihati wajahnya yang tenang dan imut itu.

"Kyyaa… Kazu-chan unyu banget ya…. Ne Midorimacchi, boleh enggak Kazu-chan kupinjem dulu? Kubawa ke apartemenku?"

Midorima tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Namun disisi lain dia juga merasa aneh. Seharusnya dia senang kan?

"HA?!"

"OI Kise! Kalau mau punya anak kenapa enggak bikin sendiri aja sih?!" ucap Aomine dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Membuat Kise berniat untuk melepaskan sepatunya demi menyadarkan sang _ace_ kisedai itu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kuroko menengahi.

"Kise-kun memang menyukai benda yang kecil-kecil dan mungil. Namun untuk ukuran anak kecil aku khawatir jika Kazunari-kun jadi dendeng besok pagi."

"Mou.. kenapa enggak ada yang mau percaya sama aku ssu…."

"Kurasa Kazunari sudah terikat dengan Shintarou. Aku yakin jika dia membuka matanya maka yang dia cari pertama kali adalah Kau, Shintarou."

"Kau belum tahu kesan pertama kami- _nodayo_."

"Lihat saja nanti. Dia akan menyukai mu. Tidak, dia sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Lihat saja nanti."

Midorima menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Okaa-chan… puyang…"

Midorima dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh mungil Kazunari di atas ranjang. Berkali-kali dia harus merentangkan kedua tangan ke depan karena tubuh si mungil yang terus menerus berguling-guling hingga dikhawatirkan jatuh dari ranjang. Midorima tidak punya futon dan kamar apartemen tidak didesain untuk itu.

Dengan perlahan ditaruhnya guling di samping kanan dan kiri Kazunari dengan maksud untuk mencegah si kecil untuk berguling-guling lagi. Setelah semuanya selesai,dia segera mematikan lampu kamar dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dikarenakan Kazunari bakalan ke kamar mandi tiap malam.

Dalam pikirannya masih saja terngiang-ngiang perkataan sang mantan Kapten kisedai mengenai Kazunari.

Apakah semua itu benar?

.

.

.

"Shintarou-kun, makasih ya atas semuanya…"

"…"

"Aa… sudah umur segitu masih saja tsundere… ya sudah, aku mohon pamit dulu ya. Tiket yang kupesan bakalan berangkat dua jam lagi…"

Wanita itu segera memakaikan Kazunari sebuah jaket dengan hoodie berbentuk telinga kucing. Kazunari hanya menurut sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear dengan pakaian atlet karate yang hampir seukurannya. Sang ibu pun menggeleng pelan.

"Kazu-kun, itu punya-nya Midorima-sensei…." Bujuk sang ibu. Kazunari pun menggeleng. Sang ibu yang mengetahui bahwa sang _lucky item_ merupakan benda keramat sepupunya menggeleng pelan. Si kecil bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengenggam erat boneka itu.

"Kazu-kun…"

"Ha-hai… gomenasai Shin-chan. ini kukembalikan…" ucap Kazunari sambil mengangkat boneka itu ke arah Midorima. Midorima menerimanya.

Sang ibu segera menggendong Kazunari menuju tempat parkir apartemen. Midorima yang sebelumnya menaruh sang boneka segera mengantar kepergian sang sepupu. Ditatapinya punggung sang sepupu dan mata emerald itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata dengan kemampuan khusus ( _qourtesy of_ Akashi) yang menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Shin-chan! Da…da….. Bye bye!" ucap Kazunari sambil melambai ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan awkward (akibat kurangnya latihan), Midorima membalas lambaian si kecil.

.

.

'Kalian akan terikat satu sama lain.'

'Kau tetap tidak bisa berubah ya, Akashi?'

'Itu karena aku selalu benar.'

.

.

.

"Halo? Oh, Midorima-sensei ya? Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita tukar _shift_ jaga?"

"oo… gitu? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang di Tokyo yang harus kukunjungi. Lebih tepatnya kedua orang tuaku."

"Kalau gitu akan kubuatkan ijinnya!"

"Aa…"

Pit!

Percakapan dua arah pun berhenti. Midorima segera melihat lingkaran warna merah pada kalender. Tepatnya di bulan November.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan,nanodayo?'_

' _Aku mau ngasih tahu tanggal ulang tahunku! Ibuku sering melakukan hal itu! Tanggal lahirnya Shin-chan kapan?'_

' _Buat apa aku memberitahukanmu, nanodayo?'_

' _Biar ku kasih buletan di tanggalnya!'_

Senyum simpul terpancar dari wajahnya. Di raihnya boneka yang mirip dengan boneka favorit Kazunari dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia akan berangkat ke Tokyo besok pagi.

Dan kenapa dia membawanya?

Karena lusa merupakan ulang tahun dari bocah dengan rambut sekelam malam dan mata setajam Rajawali itu.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, na-nani kore? Gomi ka? Tentu saja! #digeplak

Sebenernya fic ini udah nyempil dan bulukan di folder tua Kasumi. Dan dengan sedikit sentuhan jadilah ini. Enggak tahu gimana jadinya soalnya Kasumi udah kehilangan feel-nya nih fic akibat termakan usia (?). Salahkan Kasumi aja deh, soalnya Kasumi niatannya pengen ngelengkapin seluruh fic Kasumi yang masih belum ending-ending hingga sekarang.

Ada komentar?

Silahkan review…. ^_^


End file.
